The Flower Queen: Poison Ivy's Dark Servant
by SkeletorEvil-Lyn18
Summary: In this re-imagination, Poison Ivy has minions and a chief enforcer, the Flower Queen, to help her with her evil deeds in destroying humanity and Gotham. The Flower Queen is enigmatic, but is a lost soul, cursed to aid her master in ruling the world. A tragic figure, she is loyal to her leader and cause. Her rise to power is one that is worthy to be told.


The darkness bothered her slightly.

She walked down the eerie passageway, hands on her hips and a crown made up of flowers on her head. Her long blondish hair flowed freely, while her caramel skin glowed. Thorns and petals made up her crown, such a fitting piece for "The Flower Queen." The Flower Queen wore her midnight black leggings with pride adorned with an intricate rose pattern. Her boots were decorated with thorns across its surface, matching her royalty title. Her title was for a reason. In her role, the young and gorgeous woman basked in all her glory as the second-in-command to Poison Ivy; the deadly and feared eco-terrorist and botanist extraordinaire.

Pamela Isley, the fallen and well-educated botanist had become something more powerful than anyone could ever possibly imagine. However, so did Jasmine Villegas. The young Latina had transformed into the dark and twisted servant to her leader. The Flower Queen was Ivy's greatest champion and led her troops into battle when need be. She commanded Ivy's personal army and was efficient in her work. It was more than just a title, her master had gifted her the powers over flowers; therefore, making the flower crown more than just symbolic. It was a gift of dark alchemy and magic. Her lips were not as poisonous as Ivy's but delivered deadly toxins when required. The Flower Queen's touch could place flowers anywhere she pleased, including on human flesh.

In her previous life, she had known what it was to live a pure life. That was before she was corrupted by Poison Ivy and transformed into her deadliest servant. Jasmine was a young woman with a promising future. Originally from New York, she had lived the busy city life. However, she graduated from Harvard with a Ph.D. in Mathematics. Job offers poured to teach at some of the top-level universities across the United States, and even abroad. However, her journey took a turn into darkness when she came to Gotham City. The trip to Gotham was unexpected, but she was there for a conference and that is where she met Dr. Pamela Isley. She was impressed with Ivy's knowledge on plants and her thesis was quite impressive. Yet, there was a time when she didn't know what became of the botanist, until one day she arrived at her doorstep in Manhattan. Ivy was quite different, with a green hue skin color and stunning in her appearance. She offered Jasmine a chance to join her for her new vision. It was an offer that was more of a recruitment than a decision. Poison Ivy saw potential in Jasmine as a great minion, but also one to help her in her mischievous deeds.

Jasmine had hardly remembered what happened, but she could recall how much better she felt. Faster. Stronger. Powerful. Those were the words she would best describe her transformation into Ivy's servant. She was "cursed" to live her life as the minion to one of the most infamous villainesses in Gotham's history. Her journey of being subservient to Ivy was completed upon pledging her allegiance to her and the Green. It was Ivy who bestowed her title as the "Flower Queen." Also, it was Ivy who tasked her with finding recruits to create an army; the Flower Children. The Flower Children were Ivy's minions, but also her devoted followers. They would fight in her name and allow no dishonor to come before her. Jasmine's title also held great strength among her peers. Her troops followed her as she led from the front. Numerous battles were fought against the Gotham City Police Department and Batman. The Flower Queen achieved victory for most fights; thus, achieving her objectives for her leader. Ivy-who was insatiable-desired more dominion in Gotham. Her soldiers would help create her empire and the Flower Queen would ensure their mission was successful.

For months, the Flower Queen led the Flower Children on a series of campaigns against the good guys in Gotham City. She enlisted the help of Harley Quinn, the friend of Poison Ivy, to defeat any enemies that stood in the way. Harley's unconventional methods proved effective along with her power of summoning flowers. The queen knew she could rely on Harley to get the job done. She had been an unwilling witness to Harley's methods of persuasion in the past, but she grew used to it. Witnessing murder up close was something the Flower Children had to accept. As soldiers, they had to take lives of their enemies to carry the day in some cases. The Flower Queen had stared deep into the eyes of her own victims, seeing their end before their eyes. She took no remorse for the lives she took. It was all in the name of service to her master. She was dispatched to handle affairs such as these.

The Flower Queen commanded flowers while her dark leader commanded all plant life. However, it came at a cost of becoming one with nature but gaining immortality. She rose to become Ivy's second-in-command. Her soul was full of love and passion for flowers, and hatred for those against the Green. The Flower Queen used her powers in the name of her mistress. Killing was only second nature to the Flower Queen because she had become so efficient at it. The thrill of battle always excited her, but also brought out her worst tendencies. Rarely had she spared any opponent, allowing them instead to be consumed by her flowers. Death was only the beginning.

For better or worse, she was the one to come before her master whenever she was summoned. The Flower Queen couldn't disobey the wishes of Poison Ivy. Tonight, she had been called forth once more to come before Mother Nature herself. She pursed her lips as she continued walking towards her destination. Her presence emitted some light in this dark and damp green place. Ivy's fortress was covered in vines and was full of wonderous trees, plants and flowers. Yet, it was also a place of fear. Her hidden greenhouse was the seat of her power. Inside the greenhouse, Ivy commanded her army and plants at will. Nothing was kept secret from her; she knew everything.

This was troubling times for Gotham City. Crime ran rampant, but it was the perfect opportunity for Ivy to strike and unleash her Flower Children upon this forsaken city. Gotham would fall, and it would be according to Ivy's own design. The Flower Queen would make sure of this and help her master claim her prize.

The young queen opened the doors to Ivy's inner sanctum. A refreshing breeze was felt by her upon impact, signaling the presence of her leader. Ivy was vibrant and full of life, but could be cruel and unforgiving whenever she deemed it necessary. The Flower Queen knew this all too well, but followed her instructions. She could see beyond a thicket of pines and oaks, the throne belonging to the powerful plant goddess. Hidden away between mountains of roses and bushes, Ivy was known for being overly dramatic. That is something the queen admired about her, but also feared. As she stepped closer, the Flower Queen made a rose appear in the palm of her right hand. She smiled as she gave life to a new creation. Her dark eye shadow made her appear beautiful, but also dangerous. She may have been the servant to Ivy, but she had her own sense of morality and style.

_The hour has come, _she thought. _She calls my name. _

She could hear a whisper through the leaves of the oaks, calling her name. Ivy communicated through nature to her chief enforcer. This would've sent chills down the spines of others, but not the Flower Queen. Her mouth curved into a smile as she came closer to the throne. She could see the fiery-red hair of her leader and the green skin of her master's half-naked body. Ivy was a seductress, but also a killer. In truth, she was Mother Nature herself. The servants of Poison Ivy were merely an extension of her power, blinded by her vision of creating a new world where flora and fauna reigned supreme.

When she finally was inches from the throne, the Flower Queen knelt before Ivy, resting her right hand on her right knee. Taking a moment, she finally rose her face to match the eyes of the former doctor.

"Gotham shall fall before you, Mistress Ivy," she said, using her power of authority to utter those words. "I am here to assure you of victory with the Flower Children. Their will be much blood spilled in the name of the Green."

_Indeed there will be. _


End file.
